A walking carriage, also known as a "rollator", is used both outdoors and indoors as ambulatory aid by people such as an the elderly who have difficulty walking. Existing rollators are often provided with a seat on which the user can rest from time to time and braking means for braking and with locking these brakes when standing still. In addition, known rollators are usually provided with collapsing means for folding up the rollator, for instance into the trunk of an automobile. When such a rollator is not in use it can also be placed in collapsed state at a location in a home where it occupies as little space as possible. The known rollator usually has the drawback that collapsing thereof is awkward, for instance because the rollator falls over during folding, whereby the user can also lose his balance and be injured if he falls.
Such a known rollator is described for instance in the German Gebrauchsmuster G 90 05 744.9. This known walking carriage comprises:
a frame having one or more push bars for pushing along the walking carriage; PA1 a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels for causing travel of the walking carriage when it is pushed along, which wheels are arranged rotatably and/or pivotally on downward extending tubes of the frame; PA1 collapsing means for collapsing or folding up the frame between a first position of use wherein the front and rear wheels are situated at relatively large mutual distance and wherein the walking carriage can be pushed along and a second collapsed position wherein the front and rear wheels are situated relatively closely to each other; and PA1 a seat part which is arranged pivotally on the frame and which in said position of use extends in substantially lying position at a level lower than the outer ends of the push bars.
The height of this known walking carriage can be easily adapted to the height of the user.
This known walking carriage has the drawback however that for collapsing thereof the user must lean forward or bend over, which may represent a problem for many users.